Just Dinner at the Burrow
by maraudergirl87
Summary: Mr.& Mrs. Lupin have an announcment to make at the monthly dinner at the Burrow. Not what you think. Oneshot. rated for minor language. R&R please!


"Remus, Dora, you're here! Everyone's outside, Remus. Dora could you run upstairs and tell Hermione and Ginny they have to set the table soon," Molly Weasley said all of this very fast as she flew around the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Sure thing Molly," said Nymphadora Lupin a.k.a. Dora, as she climbed the stairs to Ginny's room and Remus went out back to say hello to all their friends. As Dora got closer to the door that led to Ginny's room she heard fits of giggles.

"So," she said as she slammed the door open, causing both girls to fall off the bed. "Who have you two been kissing?"

"What makes you think we've been kissing _anybody_?" Ginny said as she pulled herself up off the floor while brushing hair out of her face.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because- "

"DORA!"

"Honestly Hermione, there's no need to yell, I'm right here."

"Yes but, but," Hermione said all the while staring at Dora's slightly swollen belly.

"Hermione, just spit it out already!" said Ginny as she followed Hermione's line of vision and a look of shock came upon her face.

"Dora, you're going to have a baby," Ginny said.

"No I'm not." Dora said it as though explaining to a child that two plus two equals four.

"Dora, I'm no expert but I can tell that you're preggers."

"Your mum sent me up here to tell you two to set the table." With that she got up and started down the stairs. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other in disbelief and then they too descended into the kitchen. Ginny grabbed the cutlery while Hermione grabbed the napkins and two table cloths. That left Dora with the plates. As she picked up the hefty stack of fourteen and led the way to the backdoor she thought, _oh great. Normally I can only carry three plates with out tripping. Now I have Merlin knows how many and a stomach the size of a small pumpkin. This should go swimmingly! _She stopped at the door coming to the realization that she wouldn't be able to open it with out putting the plates down. Dora looked around and only saw the tables _outside_ the screen door. So she did the only thing she could do considering that neither Ginny or Hermione had a hand to spare.

"Remus?" she called into the backyard.

"Yeah love?" he said as he got up from one of the many chairs that lay scattered through out the yard.

"Could you come open the door? Our hands are a bit full."

"Sure," he said as he approached the porch.

"Thank you."

"On one condition."

"_Remus, there are children present!_"

"Get your mind out of the gutter _Nymph_. You have to give me the plates in order to get through the door."

"Open the damn door."

"The plates, Dora."

"Dora just give him the plates. Mum- "

"What about Mum, Ginevra?" Molly was standing in the line to get outside now.

"I was just going to say that you would be coming along any minute now with the food to take outside."

"Why can't we get outside?"

"Because Remus is being an ass," Dora interjected.

"I am not. I just want you to hand over the plates that you shouldn't be carrying."

"Remus, I think that Dora is perfectly capable of carrying the plates to the table," Molly said in an exasperated voice. "Now will you let us through?"

"No."

"Remus you're going to be sleeping on the couch tonight." As Dora said this her eyes sparkled.

"Yes dear. Now if you'd be so kind as to give me the plates." There was a pause and then,

"Fine." Dora gave Remus the plates and they all began the trek to the table.

"Remus, I wasn't worried about Dora dropping and breaking a plate. A quick _Reparo_ and the plate's as good as new!" Molly said as she set the platter of chicken in the center of the table.

"I know that Molly. I just didn't want her carrying them," he said with a kiss to Dora's cheek.

"You caught yourself a good one Dora. Oh my!" she said as she turned around and got a good look at her. "Congratulations!"

"For what?" Dora asked as she was enveloped into one of Molly Weasley's famous hugs.

"Dora, you're going to have a baby." Molly said this quite loudly, causing the rest of the family to crowd around the couple, which was just the way Dora wanted it.

"If I'm with child I can't morph." And with that she went back to her trademark bubblegum pink hair and flat stomach. Looks of shock came over everyone's faces, well almost everyone's faces. Remus and Dora were laughing as though there were no tomorrow. They decided to recap their conversation from earlier that day.

"_Remus! If you're in the shower, get OUT!" This cry came from a petite, blond-haired, blue-eyed, slightly pregnant woman as she entered her home after a hard day of work._

"_Well, well, well. What have we here? You have a slight resemblance to my wife, but the woman I married would _never_ go blond. _And_ my wife isn't pregnant," said Remus as he came down the stairs. _

"_Oh sod off, Remus. For your information, I was on a mission tracking Deatheaters"_

"_And part of your disguise was to be with child?"_

"_Yes. Branagh and I were posing as a married couple looking for a new house due to lack of space for the coming little one."_

"_Oh. Find anything?"_

"_Not a hair. Now if you're done interrogating me can I get in the shower so we can _attempt_ to get to the Burrow on time?"_

"_Sure thing. Can I ask you for a favor?"_

"_What?" came the slightly annoyed voice._

"_Don't morph back, alright? I've got a plan. Trust me on this," Remus said with a glint in his eye._

"_I smell a prank," she said in a singsong voice as she turned the water on._

"_That you do, Nymph. That you do."_

"Quite the prank, eh?" Dora said with a wink.

"Really simple, but perfect," said Harry, who was clearly impressed.

"Brilliant!" the twins concurred.

"But we do have an announcement to make," said Remus in a loud voice. "We're officially moved into the new house. I unpacked the last two boxes this morning."

A/N- ok this is my first story ever and I had to write it because it just wouldn't leave me alone. I'm in the process of writing a completely AU story about a young witch named Kat Black and it has many plot twists so don't assume anything. And this is your last chance to review. So go on…. Stop reading this and review. Oh MERLIN! Click the little blue/purple button already! Danke (which means thank you in- WHAT AM I DOING here I am distracting you again.) REVIEW please!


End file.
